1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to infant's cribs, specifically to crib sheets.
2. Description of Prior Art
The function of changing the sheet of an infant's crib has long been regarded as laborious and time consuming. Conventionally available crib sheets have pockets around the sides and ends for the purpose of fitting underneath the lower panel of the crib mattress. The crib mattress typically fits tightly within the crib enclosure, thus representing a unique condition intended to prevent the infant, or a limb of the same, from becoming lodged within the crib's enclosure and the crib mattress.
Typically comprised of crib rails and solid panels, the crib enclosure surrounds the crib mattress. It is necessary, therefore, to lift portions of the mattress within the confines of the crib's enclosure every time the crib sheet is changed in order to secure the crib sheet underneath the lower panel of the crib mattress. The endeavor is complicated by conventionally available crib bumpers resting on the edges of the mattress and tied to the rails of the crib.
A conventionally available absorbent mattress pad is typically used along with the crib sheet. The mattress pad typically has a heavy absorbent top and a peripheral portion with pockets around the ends for the purpose of fitting underneath the lower panel of the crib mattress, in a manner similar to that of the crib sheet. Accordingly, conventionally available mattress pads are intended to coordinate with and fit underneath conventionally available crib sheets.
The crib bedding industry is a fashion industry wherein commercial success depends on delivering the most aesthetically attractive crib bedding sets to market. Crib bedding companies typically compete based on their ability to produce crib bedding sets with the most pleasing graphics and the most popular licensed children's characters, along with coordinated accessories such as fabric diaper stackers and window curtains. Accordingly, crib bedding manufacturers are comprised of specialized companies that focus on fashion related crib bedding and, in some occasions, other related soft goods. Therefore, and not unlike the larger garment industry, the relatively small crib bedding industry does not possess the engineering capability, or the direction, necessitated for developing significant utility art.
Individually, a small number of inventors have attempted to address the problems related to crib sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,530 to Blake (1992) shows a crib mattress cover which covers the top plane of the crib mattress and anchors underneath the crib mattress. Hook and loop fasteners on the mattress cover are positioned so as to be aligned close to the top edges of the covered crib mattress. A combination waterproof pad and crib sheet has hook and loop fasteners which correspond and mate with the fasteners on the mattress cover.
Even though Blake's invention demonstrates the edges of the crib sheet being covered by the crib bumper, it would be easy for an older crib-age infant to reach the edges of the sheet and then peel-off a portion, side, or even all of the crib sheet. And a loose crib sheet represents the danger of entanglement and even suffocation to the crib occupant. In addition, the employment of hook and loop fasteners along the perimeter of the upper area of the crib mattress would make that part of the crib rough and bulky.
Of notable importance to the present invention, Blake discusses Colburn's U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,323 (1984) and discloses in Column 2, lines 48 through 55, that Colburn's "arrangement is subject to the same objection as a conventional sheet for baby cribs because the sides of a crib mattress are covered by the crib enclosure and are not easily accessible for use of the hook and loop fasteners of Colburn. The sides of the crib mattress would have to be lifted above the enclosure similarly to the need for lifting the ends of the mattress when installing a conventional crib sheet".
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,655 to Kafai (1991) shows a fitted peripheral edge cover having side and end panels for covering the sides and ends of a crib mattress. The adjacent ends of the side and end panels are connected together to form vertical corners. The side and end panels each have upper and lower edge portions extending inward for extending about the peripheral edges of the top and bottom surfaces of the mattress when installed. A sheet is adapted to overlay the mattress covering the top edge portion. Hook and loop fasteners are provided to removably attach the sheet to the cover.
Kafai's invention suffers from the same problem as Blake's invention because the edges of the crib sheet are easy to reach by an older crib age infant who can then peel-off a portion, side, or even all of the crib sheet. And here again a loose crib sheet represents the danger of entanglement and even suffocation to the crib occupant. Accordingly, Kafai states in column 5, lines 39 through 42 (noted as lines 43 through 46 in Kafai's patent text) that "even a small child could change the sheets or a mother with one hand, while holding the baby, even if the bed were in the corner of a room". However, the ideal crib sheet should be both easy to remove by the adult installer as well as difficult to remove by the young child. In addition, Kafai's employment of hook and loop fasteners as well as the peripheral edge cover along the perimeter of the upper area of the crib mattress would make that part of the crib rough and bulky.
Again of notable importance to the present invention, Kafai, in the process of assessing U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,561 to McLeod, discloses in Column 2, lines 16 through 19, that "While the underside of the mattress need not be reached to install sheets, joining at the sides still presents access problems when the mattress is installed in a crib".